Mystery Girl
by FireRed21
Summary: Edward stumbles upon a photo of a girl while he's in the mall. He immediately falls in love with her and is determine to find her. A/H Story inspired by On My Mind by Cody Simpson which I do not own. One shot.


**Mystery Girl**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! End of short story.**

Bella's POV

A day at the mall is what we girls love to do. If you're Alice and Rosalie, you would be in it to go shopping for clothes. If you're Jessica and Angela, you would only be here for boy searching. I on the other hand just love hanging out with my friends. Sure I'm interested in finding the one and I like shopping but I'm not crazy about it like they are.

My friends and I are by fountain playing with the Polaroid 300 I brought with me. I really love this camera and it seems like my friends love it too as we playfully took pictures of each other.

"Oh my gosh, look at me." Angela said holding out one the photos that came out of the camera.

"Why did have to throw out the piece sign?" Jessica laughed.

"I have no freaking clue." Angela laughed. "I thought it would be cool."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being silly in front of the camera." I said smiling.

"Look at how many photos we took." Rosalie said spreading the photos on the ground for us to look.

We all look at the photos showing us making silly faces, selfies, striking poses etc.

"This one is definitely a keeper." I said holding up a photo of us together facing the camera.

"Okay come on girls, we got some shopping to do." Alice said excitedly.

"Maybe while we're at it, we can find some cute boys on the way." Jessica said.

I rolled my eyes as I got the camera back in my hands. Some things will never change. We got our purses and started walking around the mall. Little did I know that the photo of me was left behind on the floor.

XXX

Edward's POV

I took off my sunglasses as I entered the Capital Mall. This place is where most teens come here to shop, hang out and stuff. I looked around searching my friends who I found hanging out near the fountain.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

"Hey Edward, you're here." Jasper said high fiving me.

"Of course why wouldn't I?" I asked as I high fived Emmett and Jacob.

"Like Edward wouldn't come here." Jacob said.

"Come on guys let's go find some girls." Emmett said excitedly as did the others while I rolled my eyes.

The only thing we do at the mall is to find girls. I never understand why they want to hit it off with random girls they meet. The girls I see go head over heels for me but I never find anything interesting about them. I don't want just any girl. I'm not sure what kind of girl I'm looking for but I know she has to be someone I could feel, to love, someone special.

I was about to follow the guys who just took off on their girl search when I saw something under my foot. I bent down and picked up what appears to be a photo of a girl. Not just any girl; the most beautiful girl I've seen. I examined her pale skin and long straight dark hair which I want to run my hands through. I looked closer at her heart shaped face and saw that her eyes are chocolate brown. She has a smile that is hard to resist. I don't know why but I'm in love with the girl in this photo.

"Hey Edward, what's the hold up?"

I looked up to see the guys calling me over waiting for me impatiently. I looked at them and then back to the photo. It was like this photo is possessing me and I actually wanted it to do that. I want to find this girl, to meet her. I know it sounds crazy and maybe creepy but I don't care. I want to know who this girl is and meet her in person. I gave the guys an apologetic look and turned around beginning my search for my mystery girl.

"He's blowing us off for a piece of paper?" I heard Emmett said.

I walked around the mall with the photo in one hand while my eyes are on the lookout for the girl. God I wish know what her name is. I bet it's a beautiful name for her to be this beautiful. I saw a girl walking into my direction. Quickly I grabbed her arm and got her to face me. I looked at her and the photo and to my disappointment, it wasn't her. This girl has dark hair but it's not as long as the girl in the photo and it's curly. She doesn't have the same facial features as her.

"Sorry." I apologized to the girl who was startled and confused as I continued walking. The next couple of girls I ran into weren't even close to the girl in the photo. I even went up to a girl with red hair.

I kept on searching for her determined to find her. Okay so maybe stopping girls one at a time isn't gonna work. Maybe someone she knew or has seen her knows. I saw a group a people sitting on the bench and walked up to them.

"Excuse me um have you guys seen this girl?" I asked showing them the photo.

"No, sorry." One guy said.

"Never seen her." The girl said as the other guy shook his head.

I told them thanks and continued walking. The search is still on and stills no sign of the mystery girl. I turned around while walking backwards to see if I've missed her not paying attention to the group of girls who just came out of Claire's. I turned around still looking at the photo and decided to go in knowing that I'll be attacked by girls to see me here. There weren't many customers here and none of them had dark hair like the mystery girl. I asked the two girls who are at the shelves full of sunglasses to see if they've seen her but they responded with a no. Feeling disappointed I walked out of the store with sad expression on my face. Will I ever find my mystery girl?

XXX

Bella's POV

Our adventure at the mall was just like any other. I'll give you two things that happened: shopping and boys. The girls went overboard as their arms were full of bags to carry. I didn't get much except for a pair of sunglasses I bought at Claire's. As for boys, they go crazy for them. We met a group of guys by the food court but none of them had my attention even though one guy Mike tried to flirt with me.

"Man Bella, you are so stubborn." Alice said when we left them a few minutes ago.

"That guy wasn't my type okay." I said.

"Good, if you don't want him then he will be mine." Jessica said as we got on the escalators going up.

"Are we up for movies later tonight in the theaters?" Rosalie asked.

"As long as the movie involves comedy because I could use a good laugh." Angela said.

I laughed in agreement when something caught my attention. While going up, I saw a guy going down the escalator. I felt like my breath was taken away when I saw how beautiful he is. I swear he looks like he's a descendent of the Greek God Adonis. From the side I can see he has perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips, lips that I want to touch with mine. What really got my attention is that he is staring at a photo in his hand. As we got higher, I saw that the photo is actually a photo of me. I felt as if I have butterflies in my stomach. I must be dreaming. Is this guy actually looking for me? I could hear my heart pounding just thinking about it.

"Bella."

I snapped myself out to see Alice talking to me.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked pretending like nothing happened.

"Did you even hear what I just said?" Alice asked all annoyed.

"I might have missed it." I said sheepishly.

Alice shrugged as she explained again what she was talking about but I didn't pay attention to what she said as my mind was on the mystery man.

XXX

Edward's POV

The search for my mystery girl has been going on for hours. I must have gone through every store in the mall. I even went to Victoria's Secret feeling desperate. I thought maybe she might left the mall but I wasn't gonna think that. I know she is still here and I'm not gonna give up until I find her. I need a new method and that's when an idea hit me when I stopped at an electronic store. I went inside to the room filled with flat screens and cameras and looked around until I found the person I was looking for.

"Demetri." I called at my friend who works here.

"Edward my man. Just what do I owe you for?" He asked as he high fived me.

"I need your help with something." I said.

"Anything you want I'm your man." He said happily.

I pulled the photo and showed it to him. "I'm looking for this girl. Do you think you could help me find her?" I asked.

Demetri smiled and said "Aw man, you came to the right place. Just tell me what to do and you'll do the rest."

"Thanks man."

A few minutes later, Demetri held a video camera at me while I gave my message to the mystery girl. After that, he went to the computer and using his computer skills he hacked into the mall system where he uploaded the video. I watched the video played live over the mall when it was done uploading.

" _Hello. I'm looking for this girl in the photograph here." I held out the photo to show everyone._

" _Whoever you are, I really like to meet you. I want to get to know you. I know this sounds crazy and I know we never met but I am in love with you. I went all around the mall searching for you. I even went to Claire's and VS to do so."_

" _If you're still here and if you are interested, I like you to meet me at the theaters tonight at seven. I hope to see you there." I ended the message when I gave my crooked smile at the camera._

"What do you think man?" Demetri asked when the video ended.

"It's perfect. Thanks Demetri." I said.

"Anytime man." He smiled. "Hey good luck with her."

I nodded my head and left the store.

XXX

I was standing outside the theater waiting for the mystery girl to show up. I looked at my watch and it is now seven and still no sign of her. I guess she's either not coming or left before the video was played.

I looked down and sigh in disappointment when I felt someone's presence. I turned to my left and smiled when I saw someone holding a Polaroid camera over her face as when she took a photo of me. She lowered the camera as the mystery girl smiled at me.

"Hi." She said in the most beautiful voice I ever heard.

"Hello," I said. "I'm Edward."

"I'm Isabella but I prefer to be called Bella." She smiled as she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Please to finally meet you Bella." I smiled as I shook her hand. "If I may say, you have a beautiful name."

Bella blushed as she said "Thank you." I heard something from her camera. Something came out of it as Bella took it out and smiled. "Now that is a keeper." She smiled showing the photo of me.

I pulled out the photo of Bella out my pocket and showed it to her. "It sure is." I smiled. "Ready to go in?" I asked holding out my hand.

"I sure am." Bella said as she took my hand.

Bella and I smiled as we walked together inside the theater leaving the two photos of us next to each other.

 **Hope you like this short story. Please review.**


End file.
